The Denial
by KinInTheNight
Summary: Fai has finally come to, and blood is on his mind. Based off of the song "I'm Not a Vampire" by Falling in Reverse, set wherever the heck they were after Fai's injury- SPOILERS, kinda violent, a bit o' language if you don't know the song. **DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN FAI. OR KUROGANE. OR FALLING IN REVERSE. I WISH I DID. I REALLY, REALLY DO. DAMN


I've been meaning to do this for awhile! My friend showed me "I'm Not a Vampire" by Falling in Reverse and it was like **DINGDINGDINGDINGDING** KUROFAI IN INFINITY. ALERT. ALERT. **DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING** so at around 10 I started and finished around maybe 1, and listened to the song for... hmm let's see, 3 hours straight. That's right :) And it was on YouTube too, so _that_ was interesting. I just downloaded it like a half hour ago... -.-

Anyway! I hope you enjoy! I think this is one of my best works so far and I worked really hard on it, if you see any errors like dates or anything please tell me and tell me what you think :)

Oh, by the way, reading it while listening to the song is best 3 ;D

* * *

_Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one._

Fai is far past disoriented. He can't think. He can't speak. All he has is this craving, this absolute _need_ for something… for… blood. And not just any blood…. He wants Kurogane's blood.

_Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight._

He's tired, _tired_, but he knows he's been at rest for a long time now. He tries to open his eyes but all he gets is a searing white light in his right, blasting pain all through his skull.

_My hands are always shaking, body's always aching and the dark is when I feed._

He's sore everywhere, he aches, his muscles twitch and spasm, shudder as he regains feeling in his palms. Underneath his nails it hurts and strains for something to be released from his skin. Darkness is all he sees with his left eye socket completely pitch black his right shut tight. Hearing is slowly coming as though cotton were slowly being removed from his ear canals, little ruffles of cloth and familiar breath surfacing that spark his attention.

_Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me._

He sits up with a sudden loud gasp, pulled up by the shoulders by strong arms. His eye, darkened from its regular light cerulean to a deep cobalt blue, gazes into a deep, red void. His heart thumps and along with it he hears another, feels blood course through the body that lies slightly on top of him. His lip twitches recognizing it as the blood that of which he needs.

_And whiskey seems to be my Holy Water._

Kurogane stares at him, holds up a shallowly sliced wrist. Blood, red, scarlet, crimson, thick, metallic _blood_ oozes down the other side of his wrist and drips onto Fai's partially bare stomach. His lip twitches again, staring hungrily at the liquid held right before him, the coppery smell hovering in his nose.

"Drink," Kurogane whispers in a rumbly tone. With his permission granted Fai's head plunges forward, pink tongue dyed vermillion as he licks up the blood sliding across tanned skin over strong bone. A growl climbs out his chest, almost a moan, hunger raving inside of him as he presses his lips on the open wound. The liquid burns down his throat like a strong drink, warming him from the inside out and feeding the beast in his body.

_Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters._

Fai is losing himself drinking his first drink, all he wants, all he needs after the excruciatingly painful change of being he just endured. It's all he can think about now. This blood. This food. This thirst he has that needs to be quenched, this fire that can only be put out by the droplets of a certain warrior's blood.

_I'm insane, well I can feel it in my bones._

He feels strength coming now, fingers gripping tighter and tighter around Kurogane's forearm to get every last bit of blood he needs. A gasp comes down from over the gash, breaking the suction he created and sending more blood making tiny rivers down onto his navel. It's the only thing he can think about. The only thing.

_Coursing through my veins, when did I become so cold?_

Red. Blood. Those eyes. Those blood red eyes.

This new blood inside of him—not Kurogane's blood, but his—it burns an icy fire coursing through every last inch of his body, taking over. A stained lip turns up in an evil snarl; sharp, pink fangs poke over the other. Kurogane stares at him, unsure of what to make of what the man in front of him has become. His other hand's thumb traces along the edge of his weapon in case he has to use it soon, which he is starting to believe he will.

_For Goodness sakes, where is my self control?_

Fai lunges for Kurogane's throat, sensing more of that hot, delicious blood there. No Fai reflects from his eye now, only a bloodthirsty predator, and Kurogane is clearly its game.

_If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope._

Kurogane's heart pounds painfully loudly as he plunges the needle, blade of his acquired weapon, into the back of the other. Fai arcs impossibly with a hiss as he pushes down the plunger and injects the drug into the mage on top of him, neutralizing the beast.

"_This will keep him from draining you when he feeds," _Yûko told him. _"Just inject it into his blood when he's gone. I will supply you the first 10 feedings, and then send them one at a time through Mokona. The price has been paid."_

"_When he's gone?"_ Kurogane demanded, alarmed. Fai was cradled, knocked out and with blood still dried on his face, in his lap. Yûko only smiled.

"_You'll know," _she sang in a taunting way before fading out. And now… Kurogane knows.

Fai shrieks in agony with the drug quickly seeping into his bloodstream, falling to his side and moaning a sound that is definitely not the man Kurogane knows and has learned to deal with. He is absolutely terrified.

_What did I just do?_ He screams in his head, watching Fai in fear, too afraid to touch him. His blood seeps into the mattress.

_Well I'm not a zombie but I feel like one today._

Fai's struggles, twists and cries are dying down as he falls into a drugged daze. His eye is unfocused, blinking confusedly as the red recedes from the outer corners and edges of his limited vision. It was all he could think about those few brief moments.

Kurogane.

Unquenched thirst.

Reaching out and drinking it…

Only his blood…

Feeling it in his body, that warm, hot blood…

And those eyes, inside their depth…

Inside those voids, those blood-red voids, sucking him in.

_Self induced comatose, chemical daze._

His mind flies this way and that and for a moment it feels like he's plunging off a cliff. Spooked, his body gives a jolt, and pain explodes everywhere. His muscles burn and bones snap—blood boils hot in his body and burns his tissues from the inside out.

It transitions to a numbness that spreads through his whole body, numb, numb, numb, blank. That itself slowly grows back to what he was before with feeling everywhere in his body but nausea making his head swim.

_My head is always spinning from this dizzy, blurry vision and my stomach has had enough._

Kurogane can see Fai coming back, watches through a round, glassy blue orb his soul fight back the beast residing inside him now, dark eyes fading back to a beautiful, stunning blue. Kurogane swims in the vision of the eye, the vision in the other gone. Fai tries to stand with head swimming and everything in front of his eyes changing shape and quantity, disorienting him even further. The small male tries to stand and pitches forward, falling to hands and knees. Down on the ground, his stomach full of that crimson liquid lurches unpleasantly.

_I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby 'cause I'm always throwing up._

Red spatters across the ground and soaks into the carpet. Fai gags and retches, half of his stomach emptying onto the floor… but only half. The other half stays heavy in his belly, oozing through him. Kurogane watches his painfully thin back heave up and down at an alarming rate and listens to his breath come wet and ragged, syringe sticking straight up.

"I'm sorry," Kurogane drops to his knees beside the pale creature on the floor with a choked gargle, landing in a spot of blood that was once his but now belongs to Fai and yanking out the needle. Fai yelps and turns, gaze searching.

_Hi, my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict._

Fai's eye is immediately drawn to his, the color of his entire life force now. He wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist, shakily sitting up on his haunches. Kurogane watches with trembling hands and wrist still gushing Fai's precious food. The newly born vampire picks up his slathered hand, squeezes his fingers around the slit and slows the blood flow. His eye stares deep and challenging into Kurogane's.

_(Hi, Ronnie!)_

"Kurogane-san," he says, locking his eye onto the other man's. Staying still keeps everything from blurring and moving and he needs Kurogane's attention _now._ "Kurogane-san… don't apologize."

It's all he says. He lets his mixed emotions—his anger, his pain, his betrayal, his fear—all show through his face in that moment, temporarily stripped of his mask.

_Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!_

Fai feels completely hollow inside and lets it show. Kurogane watches his revealed inner heart pull back into a smile after a moment, blank and happy once more and glancing down at Kurogane's wrist that's barely bleeding now.

"Let's get this wrapped up, shall we?" he stands and guides Kurogane's arm up, but the rest of the burly man stays down. His head drops. Moisture glistens in his scarlet eyes, pushing at them for release.

_What have I done? _He screams in silent agony.

_I'm insane, well I can feel it in my bones; coursing through my veins. _

Fai waits patiently feeling Kurogane's pulse throb in his cold hands. He twitches with it, but just barely, master at hiding emotion. He _showed_ Kurogane his anger inside, _showed_ it. No emotion the man ever saw from Fai wasn't planned, except for few special circumstances that were beyond his control. That wasn't one of them.

_When did I become so cold? For Goodness sakes, where is my self control?_

Fai's blood is still ice cold, but he's not shivering. A sense tells him that _this_ is his new normal, not the warm, human feeling he holds in his grasp. He's a bloodthirsty animal now, an untamable beast but for a drug that holds him back. He is a monster.

Anger flows through his veins with that ice-cold liquid, forcing him to tighten his grip on Kurogane's injury.

He shouldn't have done this to him. He shouldn't be alive right now.

_If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope._

Tears slide down Kurogane's cheeks. He hasn't cried since his mother's death and he can't reel them in now, can't stop them. It's all his can do not to scream, hiding his face from Fai and choking on his breath.

What has he done? What has he created? What has he destroyed? What has he done to this man? How bad has he ruined him?

_God bless all of you now 'cause I'm going straight to Hell._

Kurogane pulls himself together and picks himself up, hand still held by Fai. Their eyes connect and it's like they've switched places. He should be the one crying and Kurogane the one battle-scarred and covered in blood, not Fai. Never Fai. Something horrible is going to happen to him for this, he knows it. He's condemning himself to Hell for doing this to Fai.

_And I'm taking you down with me, 'cause you know damn well._

But if he goes to Hell, Fai is following close behind, to feed off of him, forever. They're tied now, even more so then before, tied by a physical need and not just a spiritual bond, tied by hitsuzen. They absolutely _need_ each other now. Or, at least, Fai needs Kurogane, but Kurogane owes it to him to give his blood and he's not about to go back on that, or back on his decision to be game. It's what he's decided to save this man's life.

_I'm insane. Well, I can feel it in my bones; coursing through my veins, when did I become so cold?_

Both of their blood pumps through Fai, heating and bubbling in his anger but no matter what, icy cold. His touch raises goose bumps on Kurogane's skin with their chill temperature and his tight grip burns the gash adorning his limb like a sick wristband.

_I'm insane, well I can feel it in my bones; coursing through my veins._

Is this what he did? Changed his body and his mind? Destroyed this man forever from what he was and what he knew how to be? Is this what Kurogane did?

_When did I become so cold?_

Is this what he did to Fai for his own selfish reasons?

_For Goodness sakes, where is my self control?_

Why couldn't he let the man be? Leave him to die?

Kurogane stares at Fai: that sadistic, patronizing smile on his fair face but absolute fury radiating through the rest of his form. Kurogane knows the answer, just as he always did, though; he just refused to acknowledge it—but now, he's facing it.

_If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope._

It's because they're tied at the heart, needed by each other. And he isn't the only one who needs Fai. This journey isn't over yet, and he's dragging him through with him no matter what gets in their way. A new strength grips around his heart, and he knows that even Death couldn't split them now.

"We're all in this," he growls at Fai, jerking him close with his firm grip on his arm. They stand nose to nose, each man defiantly glaring at the other. "You can't just back out and _die._ I won't let you."

_All hope._

Fai clenches his jaw, narrowing his remaining ocean-blue iris that darkens in his rage to a stormy indigo. He doesn't say a single syllable, glaring daggers at Kurogane and feeling his nails sink deep into his flesh, drawing even more blood that spurts around his soft fingertips. Kurogane doesn't move a muscle.

_All hope._

Fai turns with a final disgusted grunt and retracts his claws, towing the ninja roughly behind him to get his arm wrapped up, dripping crimson all the way.

Neither man speaks another word, but Kurogane's ring true in the air. It's only a matter of time until the vampire accepts them.

* * *

This is the usual length I write. This one was... about 5 pages, and I edited the living crap out of it. Well... unliving I suppose, since paper is dead trees... Hmm...

I hope you enjoyed! I like writing little Infinity one-shots like this, and I'm going to start working on that HikaruxKaoru and FaixYui crossover mauhahaha! This is one my only appropriate works, i just realized... well.. yay! I'm thinking of maybe a Piffle one-shot next, maybe maybe, I have to work on my other piece that actually has chapters!

Anywhoo, thanks for reading and review if you can on what you liked, what you thought was wrong and what you wish was better! Thank you!

~Jessie Apocalypse


End file.
